The Volunteer With The Ribbon
by MonMonBaekkie
Summary: because of Gaza, I meet him. Being a volunteer is enough to get me afraid to enter this area, but since I meet him I think this is my future. (ChanBaek)(GS)(Chapter 3 UP!)
1. Chapter 1

"THE VOLUNTEER WITH THE RIBBON"

~MonMonBaekkie~

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast :

EXO

Genre :

T

_Summary : because of Gaza, I meet him. Being a volunteer is enough to get me afraid to enter this area, but since I meet him I think this is my future._

_Note : _Terinspirasi dari peperangan antara Israel dan Palestina. _Kisah ini bukan kisah nyata, kisah ini juga hanya sebuah cerita cinta seorang dokter relawan kepada seorang tentara. Tidak ada unsur menghina atau menjelekkan antara Israel, Palestina dan nama yang menjadi cast dicerita ini._

A story about ChanBaek shipper

.

.

.

.

.

The

Volunteer

With

The

Black

Ribbon

.

.

.

.

.

_Teaser_

.

"eomma, ini bukan kemauanku"

.

.

"eomma menyesal menyelekolahkanmu menjadi seorang dokter"

.

.

"EOMMA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK HABIS PIKIR! KAU BERANI MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN BERAT INI DIBELAKANG EOMMA! INI JUGA MENYANGKUT NYAWAMU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Byun Baekhyun, kau mau menerima tawaran ini? Untuk menjadi dokter relawan dan akan dikirim ke Palestina?"_

_._

_._

"…Pita kalian dan _nametag_ kalian" Miss Jung pun tersenyum saat anak muridnya sudah memiliki kotak itu. "bila kalian sudah sampai di Palestina, kalian harus memakai pita hitam. Saat kalian akan mengobati korban, kalian harus memakai pita sesuai warna kesukaan kalian. Bila kalian tidak sedang mengobati korban kalian harus menggunakan pita hitam lagi. Dan kalian akan aman. Pemerintah Israel tidak akan menyerang tempat kalian praktek nanti. Asal kalian harus menjaga bendera pita di atas atap itu, Arraseo?"

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

"_apa? Hyung jangan macam-macam! Aku memang sangat menyukai perang namun bukan perang ini yang kuinginkan, hyung!" teriak namja itu dengan pandangan tajam kearah hyung-nya. Sebenarnya hyungnya itu memang tidak mau melibatkan sanh namdongsaeng kedalam urusan ini namun karena keinginan sang appa akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menerima apa yang appa mereka suruh._

_._

_._

"_JAGA UCAPANMU ITU PARK CHANYEOL" teriak hyung-nya marah._

"_DAN BISAKAH KAU MEMIKIRKAN KEHIDUPANKU KEDEPAN, TUAN PARK KRIS YANG TERHORMAT!"_

.

.

_To Be Continue_

_._

_._

**Annyeong Readers-nim.. MonMon author baru disini, salam kenal *membungkuk hormat***

**MonMon bawaiin Teaser nya dulu, mianhe kalau dari teasernya aja udah jelek. Nae akan posting Chap 1 supaya readers suka. Nae gak bisa bikin panjang di Chapter 1-3 karena MonMon edit dari laptop dan MonMon posting dari Hp. *curhat-_-**

**Okeyy, mohon di review yaa.. semakin banyak Review nya semakin MonMon semangat untuk posting Chapter selanjutnya^^**

**Gomawo Chingu-deul^^ Happy Reading and Happy Review^^**

**~MonMonBaekkie~**


	2. Chapter 2

"THE VOLUNTEER WITH THE RIBBON"

~MonMonBaekkie~

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast :

EXO

Genre :

T

_Summary : because of Gaza, I meet him. Being a volunteer is enough to get me afraid to enter this area, but since I meet him I think this is my future._

_Note : _Terinspirasi dari peperangan antara Israel dan Palestina. _Kisah ini bukan kisah nyata, kisah ini juga hanya sebuah cerita cinta seorang dokter relawan kepada seorang tentara. Tidak ada unsur menghina atau menjelekkan antara Israel, Palestina dan nama yang menjadi cast dicerita ini._

A story about ChanBaek shipper

.

.

.

.

The

Volunteer

With

The

Black

Ribbon

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 1_

Seoul

**Baekhyun pov**

"eomma mianhe" bujukku kepada eomma ku yang menatap kosong tiket yang dipegangnya. Pandangannya beralih kekoper disampingku. Sungguh berat rasanya mengatakan hal ini kepada eomma ku, bahkan appa ku sudah pasrah dengan semuanya.

"eomma, ini bukan kemauanku" ucapku lagi. Kali ini eomma menatapku, terlihat jelas raut wajah kesedihan, takut, kecewa, dan pasrah disana. "eomma menyesal menyelekolahkanmu menjadi seorang dokter"

Deg

Kata-kata eomma sontak membuatku menitikkan air mata. Bahkan eommaku membuang tiketku kelantai, ia memegang kepalanya, mungkin merasakan sakit.

"eomma mianhe, hiks jeongmal mianhe" ucapku lirih. Kali ini eomma menatapku. Bukan tatapan sedih, namun tatapan penuh emosi.

"EOMMA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK HABIS PIKIR! KAU BERANI MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN BERAT INI DIBELAKANG EOMMA! INI JUGA MENYANGKUT NYAWAMU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak eomma ku, appa ku menenangkan istrinya walaupun ia juga sangat kecewa dengan keputusanku. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku, eonniku, Byun Luhan, memelukku dari samping berusaha menenangkanku yang sudah menangis.

"yeobo tenanglah" kali ini appa ku angkat bicara. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Luhan lalu eonni membawaku ke kamar. Ia tetap memelukku dan menyalurkan kehangatan yang membuatku tenang. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu melepas pelukannya. "Baekhyun-ah, kau benar-benar ingin pergi kesana? Bukankah banyak calon dokter diuniversitasmu. Tapi kenapa kau mau hm?" Tanya Luhan eonni lembut

"eonni, aku juga terpaksa kalau saja dosenku bilang ia akan membebaskan aku dari skripsi tahun depan. Aku dapat berita kalau skripsi nanti sangat susah, eonni. Makanya aku menerimanya" ucapku.

**Baekhyun pov end**

_**Flashback on**_

"_Byun Baekhyun, kau mau menerima tawaran ini? Untuk menjadi dokter relawan dan akan dikirim ke Palestina?" Tanya dosen Baekhyun_

"_nde?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya kearah dosennya_

"_bila kau mau, kau akan kubebaskan untuk skripsi tahun depan dan juga nilai + untuk setiap pelajarannya? Eotte? Ah kau jangan kuatir karna aka nada 5 orang yang akan ikut kesana"_

"_hm, akan aku usahakan" jawab Baekhyun lalu membungkuk sopan dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia menahan tangisannya sebelum sampai ke taman belakang sekolah._

"_eomma eottokhe? Jeongmal mianhe eomma, appa, eonni" ucap Baekhyun lirih dan akhirnya air matanya turun juga. Ia menatap tiket pemberian dosennya tadi dengan tatapan nanar lalu menelpon sahabat terbaiknya. Do Kyungsoo_

"_annyeong kyungie" sapanya_

"_ah, baekhyunnie wae?"_

"_aniya. Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu nanti di kantin?"_

"_nde, tapi aku agak sedikit telat. Miss Jung memanggilku tadi"_

_Deg. Kyungsoo~_

"_ah arraseo aku akan menunggumu. Paipaii~" sapaan terakhir Baekhyun ia buat seceria mungkin._

_Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo juga ikut ke Palestina bersamanya. Air mata Baekhyun kembali turun seiring sakit didada nya karena sahabat terbaiknya ikut bersamanya. Ia takut, kalau mereka akan menjadi korban disana. Apalagi Palestina saat ini dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak aman. Ia pun segera beranjak lalu cepat-cepat ke toilet wanita, membersihkan wajahnya agar Kyungsoo tidak curiga. Walaupun ia pikir Kyungsoo akan sedih dengan berita ini._

_**Flashback off**_

**Normal pov**

Walaupun saat ini orang tua Baekhyun sangat sedih dan terpukul, mereka masih mau mengantarkan Baekhyun ke bandara. Mereka takut Baekhyun tidak bisa pulang. Sesampainya di bandara Incheon, Seoul. Ia sudah melihat Miss Jung, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Lay, dan Joonmyeon disana. Semua sahabatnya pun ikut ke Palestina, membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"oh annyeong Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun" sapa hormat Miss Jung, eomma dan appa pun menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"oke, semua sudah siap dan 30 menit lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat. Dan ini–" Miss Jung memberikan 5 kotak kecil kepada mereka

"…Pita kalian dan _nametag_ kalian" Miss Jung pun tersenyum saat anak muridnya sudah memiliki kotak itu. "bila kalian sudah sampai di Palestina, kalian harus memakai pita hitam. Saat kalian akan mengobati korban, kalian harus memakai pita sesuai warna kesukaan kalian. Bila kalian tidak sedang mengobati korban kalian harus menggunakan pita hitam lagi. Dan kalian akan aman. Pemerintah Israel tidak akan menyerang tempat kalian praktek nanti. Asal kalian harus menjaga bendera pita di atas atap itu, Arraseo?"

"Arraseo" koor pada dokter muda. Mereka semua tersenyum pada keluarga mereka masing-masing. Hanya Baekhyun yang menangis menatap orang tuanya. Saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan orang tuanya, namun ia juga tidak ingin mendapatkan skripsi mengerikan itu. Ia memeluk eommanya lalu appanya, lalu berlari menuju eonni tersayangnya yang baru saja datang bersama calon suaminya, Oh Sehun. "eonni, oppa, eomma, appa. Annyeong" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengikuti teman-temannya masuk kedalam pesawat.

** Palestina**

Namja itu terduduk disalah satu batu besar yang ada disana. Ia menjatuhkan senapan kesayangannya lalu melepas helm kecil yang selalu bertengger dikepalanya. Ia menatap asap yang mengepul, ia berpikir bahwa bom pasti telah dijatuhkan diarea itu. Namja itu menghela nafasnya pelan, ia teringat perkataan kakaknya.

_**Flashback on**_

"_apa? Hyung jangan macam-macam! Aku memang sangat menyukai perang namun bukan perang ini yang kuinginkan, hyung!" teriak namja itu dengan pandangan tajam kearah hyung-nya. Sebenarnya hyungnya itu memang tidak mau melibatkan sanh namdongsaeng kedalam urusan ini namun karena keinginan sang appa akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menerima apa yang appa mereka suruh._

"_tenangkan dirimu dulu, sayang" ucap istri hyung-nya. Namja itu menggeleng pelan lalu menatap hyung-nya yang masih menatap surat yang dari tadi ia pegang_

"_ani, noona. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, hyung menerima permintaan appa dan mengorbankanku berperang disana! Hyung memang keterlaluan!" ucap namja itu tajam._

_BRAKKKK_

"_JAGA UCAPANMU ITU PARK CHANYEOL" teriak hyung-nya marah._

"_DAN BISAKAH KAU MEMIKIRKAN KEHIDUPANKU KEDEPAN, TUAN PARK KRIS YANG TERHORMAT!" teriak balasan namja itu-Park Chanyeol. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ke sofa diruangan hyungnya-Park Kris, disampingnya kakak perempuannya-Park Yura hanya bisa diam melihat adiknya sedang emosi._

"_Chanyeol-ah kau tau aku tidak bisa melawan appa" ucap Kris lemah, istrinya lalu menenangkan sang suami dengan mengelus punggung Kris_

"_aku pergi, sampaikan salamku kepada eomma dan appa, Tao noona, Yura noona annyeong" ucapan terakhir Chanyeol, ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu lalu membanting pintunya keras._

"_yeobo, mianhe" ucap Kris menatap Tao, sang istri. Matanya mulai memanas, namun usapan lembut istrinya itu membuatnya tenang. Ia pun memeluk istrinya, menyalurkan rasa penatnya karena sang appa dan namdongsaengnya._

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_To Be Continue_

_._

_._

**Holaaa, reader-nim bertemu dengan MonMon di Chapter 1. Gomawo yang udah ngeReview ne. Dan MonMon minta maaf kalau ada Typo yang berhambur di ff ini -_- so, wait a next Chapter 2 Chingu-deul.**

**Kalau ada yang lebih dekat dengan MonMon bisa ..**

**invite pin Bbm nae 759BDDB9**

**or Facebook : Monikaa Oktafiiaa**

**Gomawo Chingu-deul^^ Happy Reading and Happy Review^^**

**~MonMonBaekkie~**


	3. Chapter 3

"THE VOLUNTEER WITH THE RIBBON"

~MonMonBaekkie~

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast :

EXO

Genre :

T

_Summary : because of Gaza, I meet him. Being a volunteer is enough to get me afraid to enter this area, but since I meet him I think this is my future._

_Note : _Terinspirasi dari peperangan antara Israel dan Palestina. _Kisah ini bukan kisah nyata, kisah ini juga hanya sebuah cerita cinta seorang dokter relawan kepada seorang tentara. Tidak ada unsur menghina atau menjelekkan antara Israel, Palestina dan nama yang menjadi cast dicerita ini._

A story about ChanBaek shipper

.

.

.

.

.

The

Volunteer

With

The

Black

Ribbon

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 2_

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

"_JAGA UCAPANMU ITU PARK CHANYEOL" teriak hyung-nya marah._

"_DAN BISAKAH KAU MEMIKIRKAN KEHIDUPANKU KEDEPAN, TUAN PARK KRIS YANG TERHORMAT!" teriak balasan namja itu-Park Chanyeol. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ke sofa diruangan hyungnya-Park Kris, disampingnya kakak perempuannya-Park Yura hanya bisa diam melihat adiknya sedang emosi._

"_Chanyeol-ah kau tau aku tidak bisa melawan appa" ucap Kris lemah, istrinya lalu menenangkan sang suami dengan mengelus punggung Kris_

"_aku pergi, sampaikan salamku kepada eomma dan appa, Tao noona, Yura noona annyeong" ucapan terakhir Chanyeol, ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu lalu membanting pintunya keras._

"_yeobo, mianhe" ucap Kris menatap Tao, sang istri. Matanya mulai memanas, namun usapan lembut istrinya itu membuatnya tenang. Ia pun memeluk istrinya, menyalurkan rasa penatnya karena sang appa dan namdongsaengnya._

_**Flashback off**_

**Chanyeol pov**

Semua tampak sama setiap hari, melihat warga Palestina menangis, meronta, bahkan mati dihadapanku. Aku bersumpah, selama perang ini, aku tidak akan menembak seseorang disana. Aku akan menjauh dari teman-temannya lalu duduk di batu yang sama setiap harinya.

Bisa dibilang aku sedikit tenang disini, aku rindu kampong halamanku, Seoul. Namun apa daya, appa ku tak pernah mengizinkan aku pulang. Mungkin ia akan menembakku kalau aku menginjakkan kakiku di Seoul.

Kriiingg Kriiingg~

Ponselku berbunyi, aku takut jika itu eomma. Ya, eommaku adalah salah satu penentang keputusan appaku. Tapi mereka juga sama tidak berdaya. Appa ku memang sangat mengerikan

Namun keningku berkerut saat melihat siapa yang menelponku, Kim Jongdae sahabat karibku.

"yeobseoyo"

"_nde, hei Park Chanyeol eodiga?"_

"mencari mangsa, wae?"

"_hahaha, apa mangsa yang kau dapat hari ini Dobi-ya?"_

"haiss apa maumu kotak tv?"

"_ah nde, pemimpin menyuruh kita istirahat dulu. Kau cepatlah kemari kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu tuan Park" _ucapan Jongdae membuat aku tersentak, cepat-cepat aku memakai perlengkapanku lagi

"nde arra" ucapku lalu memutuskan sambungan telpon Jongdae 

** bandara**

**Normal pov**

"sudah sampai" teriak Kyungsoo lalu menggandeng tangan pacar hitamnya, Kim Jongin. Lay dan Joonmyeon menatap pasangan itu senang. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia terus menatap kosong kedepan. Lay kasihan dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya ceria tapi sekarang ia sangat murung. Joonmyeon yang juga menyadari hal itu menyikut perut Jongin pelan, otomatis Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh kea rah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo segera memeluk Baekhyun.

"gwenchana Baekhyunnie, kita juga pasti merindukan keluarga kita tapi kita harus menjalankan tugas ini. Fighting Baekhyunnie" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mulai tersenyum lagi, terbesit kelegaan di hati Joonmyeon, Lay, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun sudah mulai tersenyum lagi.

~Skip~

Akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu penginapan dekat kota Gaza. Dari penginapan mereka saja sudah terdengar suara bom yang meledak, membuat dokter muda itu merinding takut. Mereka menatap pita hitam mereka, awalnya mereka ragu apa mereka bisa aman selama 1 bulan di Palestina namun bila ini untuk banyak nyawa mereka yakin.

"chagi kajja kita masuk kamar" ucapan Joonmyeon sontak membuat pipi Lay merona. Baekhyun melihat itu memutar bola matanya malas "yakk! Disini ada 2 kamar untuk yeoja dan namja, jadi Joonmyeon oppa dan Jongin satu kamar. Arra?" kata-kata Baekhyun membuat Jongin dan Joonmyeon lemas.

"kajja kita masuk kamar" ajak Kyungsoo.

** Gaza**

**Chanyeol pov**

"YAKKK KIM JONGDAE KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBANGUNKANKU EOHH!" teriakku saat aku sudah terbangun, Jongdae pun keluar kamar mandi, ia sudah berpakaian rapi bersiap untuk memulai perang lagi.

"kau ini aku sudah membangunkanmu 5 kali tapi kau hanya bergumam "Hmmm" dan tidur lagi. Sungguh merepotkan" ucap Jongdae. Aku hanya menyengir kuda lalu membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai aku menatap Jongdae yang sedang menelpon istrinya, Kim Minseok. Aku hanya memutar mataku bosan dengan pemandangan setiap hari saat Jongdae menelpon Minseok noona. Jongdae yang serius dan tegas akan sangat lemah lembut didepan istrinya.

"jongdae-ya kajja" ucapku lalu aku keluar dari kamar kami. Aku baru ingat hari ini ada 5 dokter relawan yang akan datang untuk menolong korban perang. Aku jadi penasaran dengan mereka karena mereka datang dari Negara tempat tinggalku, Korea Selatan.

"_all right, we will continue the war. So get ready! Take your weapons and destroy this place" _kata pemimpin perang. Kami pun bersiap dan memulai perang lagi. Seperti biasa aku akan pergi menjauh dari tempat biasa mereka perang dan ditempat yang tidak pernah dilewati oleh orang lain.

**Normal pov**

Baekhyun cs sdh sampai di Gaza. Hari ini memang mereka belum bersiap untuk mengobati. Karena masih ada dokkter relawan lain yang masih bertugas. Baekhyun pun izin melihat-lihat sekitar tempat pengobatan mereka. syukurlah Baekhyun diizinkan asal ia jangan lama.

Dalam perjalanan Baekhyun, ia melihat seseorang duduk di sebuah batu besar, di bawah kaki orang itu ada topi perang dan senjata yang biasa digunakan perang. Entah kenapa orang itu membalikkan badannya, menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun semakin memundurkan posisinya sampai namja itu mengambil senjatanya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kakinya sangat susah di gerakkan. Ia sangat takut apalagi saat namja itu menodongkan senjatanya dihadapan Baekhyun, air mata Baekhyun lolos dari pertahanannya, sontak membuat namja itu bingung. Ia melihat disisi kanan Baekhyun lalu menembakki apa yang ia liat. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung dengan semuanya _'aku sudah ditembak. Eomma, appa, eonni, mianhe' _batin Baekhyun. Air matanya seakin deras keluar.

"_are you okey?" _Tanya namja itu. Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, menatap namja itu dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak ditembak, lalu siapa yang ditembak lelaki yang sangat tinggi ini.

"_on your right is of a poisonous snake. It's a good thing I saw the snake so I killed him." _Baekhyun pun menatap nanar sesuatu di sebelah kanannya. Tangisan Baekhyun pun semakin menjadi, membuat namja itu kewalahan sendiri. Namja itu menatap pita hitam yang ada di baju Baekhyun. Membuat matanya membulat sempurna

"kau dari korea?" Tanya namja itu. Baekhyun menatap nanar namja itu lalu mengangguk imut. Namja itu menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di batu besar favoritnya, lalu menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang masih ada di pipinya. Baekhyun sempat merona saat tangan besar namja itu menyentuh pipinya. _"hangat sekali" _batin Baekhyun. _"yeoja ini manis juga" _batin namja itu.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya namja itu. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. "Byun Baekhyun imnida" ucap Baekhyun. Namja itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sempat membuat Baekhyun gemas

"_kenapa ada tentara semanis dan setampan ini" _batin Baekhyun

"aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" ucap namja itu-Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu menatap senjata yang tergeletak/? Di samping Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau tak ikut perang?" Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap Baekhyun tepat di manik matanya.

"aku benci perang yang seperti ini" jawab Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat lalu menngusap rambut Baekhyun.

"aku lulusan tentara di korea. Ayahku menyuruh untuk pergi ke Israel dan membantu teman ayahku dalam berperang. Selama diasrama aku tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi didunia luar. Dan aku awalnya hendak mengiyakan namun saat noona ku bilang kalau tempat yang kudatangi nanti seperti ini. Aku menolak dengan sangat keras keputusan appaku. Tapi, appa ku adalah seorang keras kepala dan tak bisa diubah tujuannya. Yah dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengikuti kemauannya." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar. Baekhyun mengerti dengan cerita itu namun ia masih bingung. "berapa orang yang sudah kau bunuh?" Tanya Baekhyun spontan

Chanyeol menatap intens Baekhyun, Baekhyun sadar ucapannya itu membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri "maafkan aku" ucapnya lirih. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum. Membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"aku tidak pernah menembak siapapun. Selama ini tempat inilah tujuan utamaku saat terjadi perang. Mereka tidak pernah kesini. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang pernah disini selain aku" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun terpaku menatap Chanyeol. Dadanya bergerumuh dan terasa banyak kupu-kupu di perutnya yang siap berterbangan apalagi saat Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya.

"_yatuhan, ia sangat tampan. Perasaan apa ini?" _batin Baekhyun

Tak tau kah kau, Baekhyun? Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol bukan tipe namja yang mau dekat dengan wanita asing, dan itu pengecualian untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang ramah terhadap semua orang namun hal itu tetap menjadi pengecualian untuk Chanyeol, _she is special for Chanyeol!_

"yeollie?" panggil Baekhyun, _what the_.. panggilan apa itu? Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan imut, membuat Chanyeol yang awalnya bingung dengan panggilan Baekhyun balik menatap Baekhyun tepat di manik mata indah milik Baekhyun.

"_tidakk mungkin.._

_Aku.._

_Jatuh cinta.._

_Padanya.."_

_._

_._

_To Be Continue_

_._

_._

Gomawo Chingu-deul sudah membaca dan Review ff ini. MonMon seneng banget dengan Review kalian. Oh iya ini kan FF pertama MonMon jadi para Readers mohon memberi kritik dan saran atas FF ini.

**Gomawo Chingu-deul^^ Happy Reading and Happy Review^^**

**~MonMonBaekkie~**


	4. Chapter 4

"THE VOLUNTEER WITH THE RIBBON"

~MonMonBaekkie~

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast :

EXO

Genre :

T

_Summary : because of Gaza, I meet him. Being a volunteer is enough to get me afraid to enter this area, but since I meet him I think this is my future._

_Note : _Terinspirasi dari peperangan antara Israel dan Palestina. _Kisah ini bukan kisah nyata, kisah ini juga hanya sebuah cerita cinta seorang dokter relawan kepada seorang tentara. Tidak ada unsur menghina atau menjelekkan antara Israel, Palestina dan nama yang menjadi cast dicerita ini._

A story about ChanBaek shipper

.

.

.

.

.

The

Volunteer

With

The

Black

Ribbon

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 3_

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

"_tidakk mungkin.._

_Aku.._

_Jatuh cinta.._

_Padanya.."_

Mereka terus melakukan tatapan mata sampai Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan mata itu karena pipinya kembali merona. Chanyeol terkekeh geli lalu mengacak tatanan rambut Baekhyun sehingga sang pemilik mempoutkan bibir kecilnya. Chanyeo,gemas melihatnya.

"yeollie, kenapa kau tak kabur saja saat appa mu meminta kau ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia kembali merona dengan panggilan baru untuk Chanyeol.

"ide bagus. Entah kenapa aku tak berpikir selama 2 tahun aku disini. Dan lagi, aku bisa saja dibunuh orang suruhan appa bila aku tak mengikuti kemauannya" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Menahan gejolak emosi dan sedih. Ingatannya kembali ke 2 tahun lalu saat Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu yang membuat eomma dan noona tersayangnya menangis seharian.

"baekkie-ya?" dan Chanyeol memberi panggilan baru juga untuk Baekhyun. Semakin membuat pipi Baekhyun semerah tomat. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir lalu melepas baju perangnya, Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol lalu reflex menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya

"yakk, yeolli. Apa yang kau mau lakukan eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun takut. Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu membuka tangan Baekhyun di matanya. "aku ingin mengantarkanmu, aku bisa dibunuh kalau mereka mengetahui yeoja cantik ini bersama seorang tentara yang bahkan tak pernah satu nyawa pun ditembaknya" ucap Chanyeol pede. Baekhyun merona hebat. Ia menatap tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol. Ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan kea rah rumah prakteknya.

**~other place~**

"oppa? Eotte?" ucap Lay kepada Joonmyeon. Ini sudah hampir malam tapi Baekhyun belum juga pulang. Dan handphone Baekhyun yang mati. "tenang chagiya. Baekhyun pasti pulang kok. Dia kan sudah besar" ucap Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho. Lay menghembuskan nafasnya keras lalu menatap pintu rumah praktek. Baekhyun sudah menjadi yeodongsaengnya sendiri, ia sangat tau Baekhyun adalah yeoja paling ceroboh. Ia takut Baekhyun ditangkap tentara itu lalu ia di.. ahh Lay hampir menangis memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun kalau saja tidak ada pelukan hangat dari Kyungsoo.

"eonni, uljima. Baekhyunnie pasti kesini kok" ucapan Kyungsoo cukup membuatnya Lay tenang. Tak lama pintu rumah praktek mereka terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok anak perempuan cantik yang masuk dengan riang. Suho, Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Apalagi wajah cerianya. Dan tak lupa seseorang di belakang Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG!" pekik Jongin. Chanyeol menatap Jongin lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun bingung kenapa Jongin bisa kenal dengan Chanyeol. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol adalah tentara Israel.

"nuguya?" Tanya Suho pada Jongin. Jongin pun mendekati Chanyeol lalu merangkul namja itu. "dia sunbae ku di SMA waktu itu dan sekaligus sepupuku. Yak Kyungsoo chagi kau lupa eoh?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang memang saat itu sedang berpikir. "ah, CHANYEOL SUNBAE" ucap Kyungsoo, ia membungkuk hormat kepada Chanyeol, chanyeol pun membalasnya.

"kyungsoo-ya jangan seformal itu. Aku yakin umur kita tidak jauh beda. Dan, kau berpacaran dengan namja hitam ini eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol ke Kyungsoo. Dan yang ditanya sudah senyum-senyum sendiri dan Jongin langsung menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"aishh dimana sopan santunmu itu Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun menjauhkan Jongin dari Chanyeol dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun kaget dengan perlakuan Baekhyun. Tapi ia tetap memasang senyumnya.

"gomawo Chanyeol-ssi kau mengantarkan Baekhyun kesini. Dia sangat ceroboh dan pelupa. Ia mudah tersesat ditempat baru." Ucap Lay. Baekhyun malah menyengir tidak jelas. Chanyeol yang sudah sadar Baekhyun melepas pelukan ditangannya lalu tersenyum kearah Lay "tidak apa-apa, errr.."

"Lay. Zhang Yixing imnida. Panggil saja Lay. Dan ini calon suamiku Kim Joonmyeon, panggil saja Suho" ucap Lay. Mendengar kata-kata Lay membuat Suho sedikit malu.

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jongin. Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "aku awalnya mau liburan jadi aku kesini" timbul kerutan didahi Jongin namun setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tapi Chanyeol malah mengangkat bahunya. Seakan tak tau dan tak perduli.. Baekhyun pun menarik Chanyeol keluar ia sempat tersenyum kearah sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"yakk, apa jongin tidak tau kau jadi tentara?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Ia menatap kanan kiri berharap semoga tidak ada orang "ini bisa jadi aib keluarga Baekkie. Appa ku tak pernah mau memberi tau semua keluarga kami. Bila ditanya pun appaku menjawab "ia sedang sekolah di luar negeri" makanya aku harus berbohong kepada Jongin" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah sekarang, lihatlah wajah Chanyeol yang sudah sangat menyedihkan.

"yasudah, kau kembali saja. Ambil pakaianmu lalu kembali ke rumahmu. Kita bertemu lagi disana. Arrachi?" ucapan Baekhyun membuat mood Chanyeol kembali bangkit. Ia pun tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ya?" panngil Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung di manik mata Chanyeol. "gomawo. Em, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Chanyeol gugup. Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"ini" Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya, Baekhyun mengetik nomornya dihandphone layar sentuh itu lalu mengembalikan kepemiliknya. "gomawo Baekkie-ya" ucap Chanyeol, ia tersenyum sangat manis, mengusap rambut hitam panjang Baekhyun lalu pergi. Ia sempat melambaikan tangannya walaupun tak dibalas Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih shock dengan senyuman namja yang saat ini ada di pikirannya.

"_Park Chanyeol, kau sangat tampan"_

_._

_._

"_Byun Baekhyun, kau sangat cantik"_

**~skip~**

"ada apa dengan Baekhyun noona?" Tanya Jongin. Ia bingung sedari tadi Baekhyun terus tersenyum sambil menatap ponselnya. Lay yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tau.

"yak noona! Kau kenapa eoh?" Jongin sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Baekhyun sadar.

"haisss, diam kau Kim Jongin. Ahh, aku senang sekali. Kau tau sepupumu memang sangat tam-"

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan _smirk _andalannya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri, _apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun pabo! _Baekhyun malah masuk kekamarnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

"sepertinya Baekhyun noona suka sama Chanyeol hyung" ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya. "Kim Jongin, kau serius? Bahkan mereka baru bertemu" ucap Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho. Jongin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Suho, ia mengambil handphonenya mengetik pesan keseseorang.

_**To : Chan Hyung**_

_**Hyung eodiga?**_

Tak lama balasan pesan Jongin masuk

_**From : Chan Hyung**_

_**Dirumah. Wae?**_

Jongin berdiri lalu pergi kearah balkon.

_**To : Chan Hyung**_

_**Apa yang kau perbuat pada noona ku eoh?**_

Jongin sedikit terkikik dengan balasan pesan untuk Chanyeol.

_**From : Chan Hyung**_

_**Noona? Baekhyun? Ah, aku hanya meminta nomor handphonenya, tersenyum padanya, mengusap kepalanya, lalu pergi. Aku tidak melakukan apapun.**_

Ia bingung dengan jawaban pesan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tau bagaimana sepupunya yang satu ini. Bila ia menyukai seseorang ia akan menjelaskan semua hal yang dilakukannya tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

_**To : Chan Hyung**_

_**Yasudah awas kau buat noona ku sedih. Atau aku akan membunuhmu hyung. Jaljayo^^ kekekekeke~**_

**Chanyeol Pov**

Aku sudah sampai diapartemen ku dan Jongdae. Dalam hati aku tersenyum puas dan bahagia bisa mendapatkan nomor pensel Baekhyun. Awalnya ia hendak mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun namun ponselnya sudah bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Dan ternyata dari Jongin.

"tumben dia mengirim pesan?" Gumam Chanyeol

_**From : Jongin**_

_**Hyung eodiga?**_

_**To : Jongin**_

_**Dirumah. Wae?**_

_**From : Jongin**_

_**Apa yang kau perbuat pada noona ku eoh?**_

_**To : Jongin**_

_**Noona? Baekhyun? Ah, aku hanya meminta nomor handphonenya, tersenyum padanya, mengusap kepalanya, lalu pergi. Aku tidak melakukan apapun.**_

_**From : Jongin**_

_**Yasudah awas kau buat noona ku sedih. Atau aku akan membunuhmu hyung. Jaljayo^^ kekekekeke~**_

Aku sempat terkekeh dengan pesan Jongin. Sepertinya ia takut jika Baekhyun tersakiti olehku. Yah, walaupun aku memang tidak pernah punya pacar karena dilarang Appa. Ngomong-ngomong soal Appa, aku teringat kejadian itu lagi. Rasanya aku ingin melempar handphone ku kalau aku ingat dengan nomor Baekhyun. Aku tersenyum senang lalu menulis pesan singkat ke Baekhyun.

**Chanyeol pov end**

**Author pov**

_**To : Baekhyun**_

_**Annyeong Baekkie :) Jaljayo^^**_

Tidak sampai 5 detik ada pesan balasan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar

_**From : Baekhyun**_

_**Oh Yeollie? Nde Jaljayo^^**_

Kening Chanyeol sempat berkerut, ia merasa Baekhyun sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan memanggil Chanyeol dengan _Yeollie_, keluarganya saja tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan yang ia dengar dari Jongin, Kyungsoo, Lay dan Suho mereka memanggil Baekhyun dengan _Baekhyunnie. _

_**To : Baekhyun**_

_**Besok, kau sibuk?**_

Bibir Chanyeol yang awalnya melengkung keatas semakin lama semakin mendatar dan membuat bentuk garis dibibirnya. Sudah 2 menit ia menunggu pesan balasan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tidak membalasnya. _'mungkin sudah tidur'_ batin Chanyeol

Ia pun menaruh handphone kesayangannya di nakas samping kasur. Ia pun menidurkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, di tempat nan jauh disana, di kamar apartement Baekhyu. Sang Yeoja kini melompat-lompat senang karena pesan Chanyeol. Oh, ayolah. Baekhyun rasa ia mulai menyukai namja tower itu. Ia sampai bingung akan membalas apa. Ia pun menulis pesan balasan untuk Chanyeol

_**To : Mr. Park**_

_**Besok? Nde. Tapi hanya sampai siang. Kau tau Israel sedang gencatan senjata selama 1 minggu. Ah, aku pikir Israel cukup punya hati kali ini. Aku ada di rumah praktek. Jalja Yeollie^^**_

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia lalu tertidur dengan memeluk handphonenya. Ia memang punya kebiasaan menulis nama kontak dengan marga orang tersebut. Seperti **Mrs dan Mr **untuk yang lebih tua darinya dan **miss dan mister **untuk yang lebih muda darinya.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

_._

_._

_._

**Annyeong Chingu-deul. Apakah FF ini semakin garing? Mianhe, MonMon berusaha membuat Ff ini menjadi sangat baik tapi jadinya seperti ini/?/ dan MonMon harap para readers masih mau membaca dan memberi Review ff ini.**

**Oh iya mungkin MonMon bisa memposting ff ini 1 hari 1 chaper hanya sampai Chaper 3 karena ff ini baru dibuat dan ff ini belum sepenuhnya jadi. MonMon hanya bisa buka laptop seminggu 2 kali karena MonMon lumayan sibuk. So, MonMon akan memposting next Chapter agak panjang.**

**Gomawo Chingu-deul^^Happy Reading and Happy Review^^**

**~MonMonBaekkie~**


End file.
